Le trio et le Servant
by Ammemilie
Summary: Notre trio d'enfer entre en 7 et dernière année! Voldemort n'est toujours pas vaincu. Hermione reçoit d'étranges lettres...QUELQUES SPOILERS DU TOME 6!


**Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fic qui, j'espère vous plaira! Le début est un peu centré sur Hermione et Ron mais il parlera un peu de tout le monde mais plus d'Hermione puisque j'adore ce personnage! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger et la famille Weasley déjeunaient tranquillement dans la cuisine de la petite famille.

- J'espère avoir mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année ! s'exclame Hermione.

- T'inquiète pas, tu les auras ! Tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis je sais pas combien de temps alors si tu rates tes ASPIC, je me fais passé pour Tu-Sais-Qui ! s'exaspère Ron.

La jeune fille se tut et son ami se tourna vers sa mère.

- Man, on y va quand au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Quand Harry sera là ! Ginny ! Nom d'une limace ! Quelle maladroite es-tu !

La rouquine avait involontairement fait tomber son verre à la mention du prénom de son petit ami.

- Désolé Man !

Les deux Weasley se mirent à la tâche quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre venant de la cheminée. Harry en sortit en toussant et s'époussetant les vêtements. Ginny lâche l'éponge qu'elle tenait et se jette sur le brun.

- Harry !

Harry leva la tête et serra fort Ginny, un sourire au visage.

- Hey, vieux, on est là nous aussi ! rappelle Ron, en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.

Un autre bruit sonore se fit entendre et Mr Weasley apparut.

- Mais ne rester pas planter là voyons !

Après les embrassades, les quatre amis se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Celui-ci s'écroula sur son lit et Ginny vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ron s'adosse au mur en face du lit, les bras croisés et un pied monté contre le mur. Hermione, elle, est assise en tailleur sur le lit du rouquin.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Harry ! dit la jeune fille

- Oui moi aussi ! J'en avais marre de rester chez les Dursley !

- Tu as lu la Gazette, ces derniers jours ? demande Ron

- Euh non…Pas vraiment…Pourquoi ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui a attaqué Beauxbâtons. Mme Maxime est morte…Il va falloir penser à consoler Hagrid…répond Ginny.

- Beauxbâtons ? Pourquoi a-t-il attaqué une école où seuls la directrice et les professeurs y sont ?

- Nous aussi on s'est poser la question…commence Ron

- …Et on pense qu'il veut réunir le plus d'élèves possibles à Poudlard pour après pouvoir mieux attaqué…Regarde, l'année dernière, c'était Dumstrang qui a subit ça…Et elle est connu pour être une école de Magie Noire…termine Hermione

- Surtout que Poudlard aussi a été attaqué…

Un long silence suit la phrase d'Harry, qui pense à Dumbledore. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux tout en désordre.

Hermione pensait à Victor, qui n'avait pas donné de signes de vie depuis l'attaque de son école. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup mais essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

Pendant ce temps, Ron rêvassait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, à son flirt avec Lavande et surtout, surtout à la jalousie d'Hermione. Maintenant, elle sait se que c'est, la jalousie !

Ginny, quand à elle, ne pensait qu'Harry, ses bras l'entourant et la protégeant.

- Harry, on va faire un tour ? demanda la rouquine

- Oui ! Un peu d'air pur me ferra du bien !

Ils se lèvent et se tournent vers les deux autres.

- Vous voulez venir ?

Ron et Hermione se regardent puis refusent. Les deux tourtereaux partent, main dans la main, en laissant seul les deux meilleurs amis. Un silence pesant s'installe.

Hermione regardait Ron du coin de l'œil : il était devenu un très beau garçon. Il avait encore grandit, comme à son habitude. Mais ses cheveux avaient poussés et tombaient presque sur ses épaules droites et carrés. Ses yeux étaient bleu envoûtant qui en ferra craquer plus d'une, dont elle. Pour craquer sur elle, elle craque sur lui !

Ron, de son côté, ne se gênait pas vraiment : Hermione avait les cheveux moins bouffus mais de belles boucles brunes qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Ses yeux de couleur noisette montraient sa joie de vivre. Elle avait grandit mais restait toujours la plus petite du trio. Elle paraissait frêle et fragile mais elle était forte et courageuse. Ron voulait tant la prendre dans ses bras ! Mais ceci fut impossible…Du moins pour le moment.

Hermione sentait le regard du rouquin sur elle et se tortillait les mains. Celui-ci s'assis en face d'elle, sur le lit d'Harry.

- Dis-moi, tu as toujours des nouvelles de…Vicky ?

- Ron, arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. Et pour répondre à ta question, non je n'en est plus. Depuis l'attaque de Tu-Sais-Qui, il a comme disparu de la surface de la Terre. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

Ron la regarde, s'installe à côté d'elle et lui lève la tête qu'elle avait baissé. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Ron s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour lui…

**C'est terminé! Laissez vos impressions!**


End file.
